Ryan Lainus
Ryan lainus is a scientist of the group. He has a wife, Lydia, and a son, Matthew at the age of 7. Ryan had another son, John who died in a car accident prior to the invasion at the age of three, when Matthew was only 4. Ryan is left behind in a battle and is caught by the Sovereigns, who wanted him alive due to his high intellect. Then he is possessed by one of the leeches, and the leech's intelligence becomes one with his, stripping him of his emotions and making him n admirer of the Sovereigns' civilization. He starts believing in the pilosophy of the Sovereigns, that there can be a perfect, immortal species that ranks above all others, and in order to create said species every sacrifice, even that of thousand of civilizations, is worth it. Ryan is seen admiring the aliens and leechers from the very start, even at the point where in his initial encounter with leechers his admiration was stronger than his fear. As he studies leechers, he realises the aliens use extremely advanced biology to create these creatures, and his admiration grows even more. At some point, someone asks if he is an "alien lover" due to him constantly admiring the aliens. Generally he is awkward. Before he joins the alien forces, Ryan admires the aliens and becomes obsessed with unlocking their secrets, not for the sake of defeating them, but because of admiration. He defends the aliens on many occasions, and compares them to what happened with the native americans when the europeans discovered america. He wonders though what happened to make the aliens abandon their homeworld, saying that either it was destroyed, there is a bigger threat out there, or they were exiled like many countries sent their prisoners to america. When the first battle with alien forces happens, Ryan stays behind to let his wife and son escape. When the forces approach though, he surrenders and a man in a suit appears. Much later, Ryan reappears guided by alien forces when Mat is bitten. Ryan asks for a meeting with the scientists of the group and promises a cure for a bite. The group accepts but he is captured and restrained during the meeting. He says he expected as much from lowly intelligent people like William, but wants to meet up with the scientists anyway. He provides three vaccines which he says each can cure a bite. William asks him questions about what the aliens want and why he betrayed them, and Ryan says the aliens are the future of life. Mankind has some things to offer, but for the greater good, they must be vanquished. Mankind must be destroyed. So that another species, a perfect species, can take its place as the top of the food chain. Later Ryan reveals that the air strike team saved the whole humanity because the plan ws that the ziggurat was to release an airborne virus that would turn everyone into leechers instantly. However the ziggurat was destroyed before the procedure could be completed and the eggs of the leeches inside people's bodies were kept inactive. They only activated when the immunity system was neutralized, (therefore when the person died) thus the "When you die you turn" rule. Also he disclosed that the reason he betrayed the Sovereigns was children. He said he found a way to stay loyal to the cause of perfection, but also a little bit closer to his human nature. He said that as he served the sovereigns, he was sent in a prison where he met an imprisoned sovereign who was later revealed to be an offspring. He then explains that naturally, offsprings are the way of an organism to live for ever, so humans, who are fragile and will definitely die, naturally love theiir children. Sovereigns on the other hand, where the fight for immortality is written in their DNA (Not exactly DNA but something similar), the birth of offsprings reminds them it is time to be replaced by the new generation, and the hatred towards them comes naturally. However, their civilization abhors voilence towards one another too, so the offspring was imprisoned (he refers to the offspring as it, sovereigns are genderless). However, the offspring hates the other sovereigns, so he will use the humans to take revenge as he hates them too. That's what Ryan was there for He is quite similar and highly admires Allan Brown, with the difference that the latter shows emotions, while Ryan doesn't After he is leeched, he works a characteristic black suit